


A Subtle Difference

by Brittrbrashear



Series: A Twist in Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Drarry, F/M, M/M, Not sure what else to tag...., Past Child Abuse, Past Neglect, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP</p><p>Hello Everyone!!! This is part two of my series. I suppose you could start here and make some sense of things, but more than likely you will be confused, so I Highly suggest reading part one, Where to Begin.</p><p>Follow Draco through the years as he struggles to find a balance between his beliefs and his new, strange friendship with Harry Potter.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr- Brittrbrashear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written many fanfictions, but have not posted any but this series, as I often struggle with staying close to character. Due to the intervention in part one, we will see a somewhat more kind yet still snarky Draco throughout this series. ( Yes, I am a crazy fan girl who believes he has a heart of gold hidden under all those layers.)
> 
> As this series progresses, it will become a romance between Harry and Draco. If you canno handle that, don't read it.
> 
> I apologize for any errors! I try to beta my own work, but often miss things. Please point out any issues, and I will do my best to correct them. If something in the plot is not explained enough or is confusing, please let me know!!
> 
> As always, I own nothing. All credit goes to JKR for her amazing characters and story that have inspired us all. I make no money from this fan fiction.
> 
> This work uses direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone! No copyright infringement is intended.

Alright, Everyone! So, as I still really like this story, but have zero desire to do a complete series rewrite, as I have two of those currently working, I am going to change this one. Essentially, it will be glimpse into the years, and funny moments that show character Development.  Sooooo, this particular story of the series will turn into glimpse leading up to the merging of the timelines. Once the timelines merge, the third part of the story will take place, showing the merging of the timelines, and then we will continue, as i intend to rehash sixth and seventh years. So! this will be taking over as Chapter One, and i want to thank everyone who has read A Twist in TIme up until this point. Don't worry! part one isn't changing- only here on! Upwards and Onwards to wherever the muses take me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement is intended, as i write for fun and not profit!

Since that fateful day in the end of May, Draco's summer seemed to go by more quickly than ever. His mother had immediately begun teaching him more about muggleborns, and why they were so looked down upon in wizarding society. After she had exchanged several letters with her sister, Draco finally got the chance to meet his Aunt. Andromeda looked very much look her baby sister Bellatrix had. Draco had only seen her in photos. She was in Azkaban for the rest of her life, and from what he understood, she was there for a good reason.

 

But Aunt Andromeda was nothing like Bellatrix. He had heard all kinds of stories from his Mother. Bella was obsessed with pureblood supremacy, and more disturbingly, you-know-who himself. She had done many bad things in his name, and from what Uncle Sev had said, he believed she was in love with the deranged man, though for the life of him Draco would never know why. But Aunt Andy seemed to be very kind. He sat and talked with her for several minutes before her husband and daughter came through the floo, both stumbling. He watched them both quietly for a few moments.

 

Looking at the happy family, you would never know that Edward, or as he told Draco to call him, Ted Tonks was a muggleborn. He looked like any other wizard, dressed nicely with his deep navy robes hanging open over a white button down and black slacks. He was shocked by his cousins bright pink pixie hair, and watched in further shock as her features began to transform.

 

“Dora, don't scare the poor boy!” Aunt Andy said, scolding her daughter before turning back to Draco. “As you can see, my daughter Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus. She can change her features at will, which makes her excellent at disguises. That's part of why they wanted her to be an Auror so bad.”

 

Draco nodded and extended his hand to each of them. They shook it gently and he turned back to his cousin. “An auror? You seem too young!”

 

She chuckled at him. “Just finished my last year at Hogwarts. I was accepted into auror training, though it is likely that I will always be the clumsiest auror to ever exist. How old are you? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts.”

 

“Today is my eleventh Birthday. I start this year. What house were you in?”

 

“Hufflepuff.” Draco struggled to keep the grimace off his face, but obviously failed. “Now, now, don't tell me you hate all of the other houses. I understand that all of the Malfoy's and most of the Blacks have been Slytherin's, but that doesn't mean all the others are bad.”

 

“I don't hate them. I guess... well I guess I really don't know that much about them. Father always says that Gryffindor is for the stubbornly brave and courageous, Ravenclaw is for the insufferable know-it-all's, and Hufflepuff....”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, promise you won't be mad for repeating what he said.” She nodded, so he continued. “He says that Hufflepuff is for the people who are overly emotional and not bright enough to be anywhere else.”

 

To his surprise, the girl laughed. “I had the top Defense and Charms marks in my year. Don't worry, it is a common stereotype. Hufflepuff's are incredibly loyal people. They keep their secrets close, never outing a friend and jeopardizing their confidences. We are not afraid to tell you how we feel, no matter what it is that we are feeling. We don't mask ourselves. I've tried it, and have to some sometimes for work. But let me tell you, it is an incredibly freeing feeling to be able to express what I feel instead of hiding it.”

 

Draco thought about this for a long moment before nodding. He noticed his mother and his aunt talking quietly by the fire, and his uncle standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, obviously unsure of what to do. Draco decided to approach him. “What do you do, Uncle Ted?”

 

The man smiled down at him. He had dark brown hair and expressive blue eyes. He had a strong jawline and broad shoulders that gave of an aura of authority. “I work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as part of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. We help cover up any incidents of magic in the muggle world, whether they are caused by children or otherwise.”

 

Draco kept his face mask, despite his confusion. He thought briefly before he spoke again. “As a muggleborn, wouldn't you want muggles to know about us?”

 

Ted simply smiled back at him politely. “No, I don't think they should. They would expect us to fix every little thing for them, and there simply are not enough Wizards for us to be able to make a great impact on their society without it being the end of us entirely. I still have many friends in the muggle world, but they do not know what I am.”

 

Draco thought about this too before nodding. He was learning to think before he spoke, as he now had to think everything through more thoroughly. Dobby appeared with tea and biscuits, setting them on the table before disappearing. He served his guests tea before himself, asking how they liked it, then seated himself on the sofa. His aunt and mother soon joined them.

 

“So Draco, from what you mother told me, you are trying to learn more about half bloods and muggleborns? Why?”

 

“Because I am not sure if I can believe everything my father says. I would rather see both sides and decide for myself.”

 

All of the adults nodded. His aunt grinned at her sister. “You're raising a smart young man, Narcissa.”

 

“That is the goal.” He was glad his mother had not told his aunt about everything. He wasn't sure if it was safe. They talked for a while, catching up on family events. He watched as the sisters got to know each other again. There were many similarities between them. Though Narcissa was blond and Andromeda was a brunette, there hair fell in identical waves past their shoulders. They both sat up straight with elegance and poise, and showed practiced manners that were more refined than was necessary in most situations. They had similar facial features, the high cheek bones and pointed chin that was prominent in the Black family, along with the bright blue eyes.

 

After a while the floo chimed and Narcissa stood. “This should be Lucius. I will apologize in advance for any rude behavior he has. Some of Draco's friends and their parents should follow shortly.

 

Lucius strode through and kissed his wife on the cheek before turning to their guests. Andromeda gave him a formal hello, and Ted stood to shake his hand. Instead of accepting it, his father simply glared down his nose at the offered hand, sneering all the while. Ted simply glared right back at the man.

 

“Come over here, Draco. We do not associate with his type," father said coldly.

 

“You may not, but I have every right to get to know my Uncle.” He was surprised at the calmness of his own voice, and the sheer boldness of his words. He had thought critically about his father and decided that if he would never truly please him as his future self had said, it wouldn't hurt for him to be truthful.

 

“You dare disobey me?”

 

“You're rarely here anyway. I find it would make little difference.” He watched as Ted, Dora, Andromeda and Narcissa all struggled to hide their smiles. His voice had been identical to his fathers lazy, threatening drawl. He watched as Lucius' face turned red and his eyes widened in shock before the floo chimed and out popped a girl, slightly smaller than Draco, with her dark brown hair in a high Ponytail. Her face was just as pug like as ever, but she rushed through the crowd of adults to hug Draco.

 

“Draco! I haven't seen you in months! Happy Birthday!”

 

He grinned at her enthusiasm. “Thanks, Pansy. Although, when we end up in Slytherin, you are not allowed to attack me like that.” She released him and grinned back at him slyly.

 

“Of course not. I have to get it out of my system now.” She pulled a small box from her robe pockets and set it on the table, where it promptly grew to full size. Her parents flooed in after her and exchanged pleasantries with the others, being much more civil than his father had been. Lucius spent his time in the corner with the Parkinson's while the others returned to their tea. Soon, Blaise came through, and he greeted his friend with a sturdy handshake. He was glad these two were here. They had always been his closest friends, and he hoped they would all be together at Hogwarts.

 

It wasn't long before the Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, and Nott families had come through, and all of the families chatted quietly while the children discussed their upcoming arrival at Hogwarts. Severus came through and made polite conversation with the Tonks family, who seemed conflicted by his presence, though Draco wasn't entirely sure why. He knew his family had been Death Eaters, and that his friends families had too. He knew that his Godfather also had the mark, but as he watched Severus speak with Ted in low tones, he began to wonder how the two knew each other. Severus caught his eye and made a motion that indicated they would talk later, so he returned his attention back to his party.

 

The house elves wandered through with snacks and tea, until after a while they brought in an enormous cake. After they had spent their time eating cake, opening presents, and playing several games of exploding snap, the families began to floo away. After a few hours, he promised to write his friends, and ensured them he would see them on the train. Blaise and Pansy were the last to go, cornering him for a quiet conversation.

 

“Draco, my parent's think it's best if no one at school thinks we are close, and Blaise's mother agrees. Apparently all of the families have talked, and your father has asked for Goyle and Crabbe to follow you everywhere as your body guards. They're brighter than they look, and they aren't too happy about it. When we are out in the school, we are to seem as if we rarely associate aside from house activities. But in the dorm we can be as we are.”

 

Draco sighed a Pansy's statement. He wasn't very surprised. “Alright, but please know that I don't really care what my father wants. If you need me, feel free to approach me, wherever, whenever.”

 

They looked shocked by his admission about his father but he shook his head. “Not here. Maybe on the train.” They nodded and agreed before hugging him and disappearing through the floo. He said goodbye to his aunt's family, and was left standing in the room with his Mother, his Father, and Severus. Lucius turned to him, anger roiling behind his eyes.

 

“And just what would you like to call that little display before your dear friend Pansy arrived?”

 

“The truth.”

 

“How dare you? I am your father, Lord Malfoy. You will do as I say.”

 

“And I am his Mother, and he as every right to know my family as equally as he knows yours, Lucius. You may not agree with my sisters choices, but Ted is a nice man, and their daughter is quite charming. He is old enough to make is own decisions of the world, Lucius. We will teach him what he needs to know about being an Heir and eventually being a Lord, but you will leave your bigotry and hatred out of it.” Narcissa was staring at her shocked husband, fire raging behind her eyes. Her posture was stiff, arms crossed over her chest, but she did not back down. “You may be Lord Malfoy, but I am your Wife. And what is Rule number one of being the Lord of the Home?”

 

Draco piped up, for he knew this one. “The wife rules at home, The Lord rules in public. They are equal parts of a team, a united front.”

  
His mother smiled back at him. “Correct, my Dragon. Now, please go to your room with Severus. Your father and I have much to discuss.”

 

Draco never did find out exactly what had happened during that conversation. And while his father continued to glare at people he thought less of in public, and occasionally made rude remarks about them in front of Draco, he made much fewer attempts force his beliefs on his son, for which Draco was immensely thankful, as it would have only left him more confused.

 

Once they had reached his room, Severus closed the door and put up several privacy and soundproofing charms. “You are old enough to know, so long as you can keep it a secret. However, I will have you swear a vow that you will not speak of this without my permission. Is that okay with you?”

 

Draco nodded and took the wand Severus handed him. It felt strange in his hand, foreign, but knew it would do the trick. “I swear on my magic to keep this conversation to myself without the express permission of Severus Snape to speak about it.” The wand glowed a bright blue in color, sealing the deal on his magic before he handed it back. If he tried to speak about it, even by accident, his magic would stop him.

 

Sev nodded. “Good. You may speak about this with your mother, but no one but us three for now. I know you know about the Death Eaters, but there is another force, a force for good, that you should at least hear about. They are known as the Order of the Phoenix. While I was a young man, I took my mark to the Dark Lord. However, I quickly realized what a huge mistake I made. No,” he said, cutting Draco off as he opened his mouth, curious as ever. “I will not tell you why. Not until you are older. But when I realized the mistake I made, I went to Dumbledore, the leader of the Order, for assistance. In exchange for his assistance, I spied within the Death Eater ranks. I continue to associate with both sides, neither knowing which one I truly support. Voldemort believes I am his spy, and I do give him some information, which is approved by Dumbledore, so that he continues to believe me and keep me in his ranks. He is not back to full strength, but there are rumors that he is hiding in Albania. He will return, as you know, and until he is defeated I must maintain my facade, or it would mean my death.”

 

Draco thought for a moment. “So... Ted and Andromeda are in the Order?”

 

“So is Dora. And I believe that once the Dark Lord returns, your mother will also seek Dumbledore's protection. It is up to you to decide which side you take in this war. But as we have seen, the more informed you are, the better choices you will make.”

 

“This is all so complicated. What if I can't do it, Sev?”

 

His godfathers eyes, a brown so dark they were nearly black, looked at him softly. “You do not have to make any decisions right now, Draco. For now, learn all that you can, and think on it later. Right now, you need to remained focused on how to befriend Harry Potter. Now, think back to that pensieve memory. What was the first thing the other you did wrong?”

 

He though hard, before his face visibly brightened. “I should have asked for his name immediately, instead of waiting. And now I know how not to offend him.”

 

Severus smiled back at him. “Precisely. Now, I have much to do, and I may not see you again before school. Study hard, and remember, Even if you are not placed in Slytherin, my door is always open to you.” Sev ruffled his hair, which made Draco pout and scramble to fix it, before he removed the wards and left.

Before he knew it it was July 31st and he simply could not wait for the following day. Tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley. He would get all of his school supplies. He would get his wand. He would get his own owl, which his parents had insisted he did not need until he went to school since he adored the large eagle owls they had at home. And most importantly, tomorrow, he would meet Harry Potter.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco dressed carefully, picking out his favorite outfit, which just so happened to be the one he had was wearing in the pensieve memory. He had on his favorite black slacks, a white button down tee-shirt, and a steel gray vest. He wore a silver tie, tucked into his vest. He had his hair slicked back. He hated how sticky the gel was, then the stiffness of his hair after, but his mother liked it styled this way, so for now, he obliged.

 

He quickly ran down the stairs, excited to get on with the day, and found his parents and Sev waiting for him in the drawing room by the fireplace. He stopped running and walked in like a gentlemen, just as his mother had taught him. She smiled at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. His father watched him coolly, distant as he had been for months now. Severus smiled at him in what could only be described as a kind way. At least, kind coming from him.

 

“Are you ready, Draco?” his mother asked.

 

“Yes, mother.”

  
“Then let us wait no longer.” She walked to the floo and held the pot out to Severus, who flooed through to Diagon Alley. Draco went next, followed by his father, then his mother. The all turned to Gringotts and rode thelittle carts down underground, Severus taking his own to his family vaults. He watched as his parents debated how much to bring from the vaults, and how much they would send Draco for his allowance at Hogwarts. While they argued, he looked around the vault.

 

He would never grow tired of it. All around him shone with metallic colors as the candle light flickered off of the family money and heirlooms. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were contained in old barrels to keep them from sprawling across the floor. There were shelves full of rare books and family records. Cubbies all around were filled with heirlooms. Jewelry, golden plates and goblets, even old armor stood on manikins against the walls. Old clothing wrapped in protective charms hung from a rack, only to be brought out for the most special and momentous of occasions.

 

His parents had finished there argument and his mother brought him a small pouch of coins. “This will be your allowance for first term. You can't go to Hogsmede until your third year, so this should be plenty. You can use owl order for sweets, but once this is gone, you will get no more until after Christmas.”

 

“Why mother? We have plenty of money.”

 

“No. Your father and I have plenty of money. You may inherit it one day, but Malfoy's did not earn their money by spending it willy-nilly. We buy expensive clothes because they last longer due to their enchantments. We spend enough that we do not want for much, but we do what we can to save. I will not have you wasting thousands of galleons a year because you do not know the value of your galleons. Understand?”

 

He thought for a moment then nodded. It made sense to him. His father had told him about knowing when to spend and when to save, but that was usually when he was discussing how to bribe people. He figured that most of it could apply to this too. He followed his parents out of the vault and back into the cart. One crazy cart ride later, the found Severus waiting for them just outside of Gringotts. He took Draco by the hand and pulled him along. “We will meet you in Ollivanders in an hour Narcissa. Lucius, you are getting his books, correct?”

 

“Yes, Severus. I have a rather... reliable connection at Obscurus Books. I will meet you all at Ollivanders.”

 

He followed Severus into Slug and Jiggers, where the Potions Master immediately pulled all of the things Draco would need for his potions kit, along with several items for his own stores. They paid and went one door over to Potage's Cauldron shop, picking up his cauldron and two others that Severus thought he would use. His godfather had ensured that Draco was capable of brewing potions from a young age, and they both knew he would be fairly advanced in class. He wouldn't be surprised if Severus called for him to help make extra healing draughts and things when the supplies ran low. As the left the shop, Severus glanced around before heading to Madam Malkins.

 

“Hagrid is leaving Gringotts now, which means Harry must be with him. They should be heading for his robes right now. Do your best Draco, and mind your tongue.” Draco nodded and headed into the shop.

 

“Hello there, Mr. Malfoy! Getting your Hogwarts robes, I assume?”

 

“Yes, Madam Malkin, and hello to you, too.”

 

She smiled back at him. If she was shocked by his kindness, she didn't show it. “If you would hop up on that second stool there, Rosaline will help you.” Draco did as he was told and stood still as the young witch approached and began to measure him. He knew they could do the measurements with their wands, but must wizarding tailors agreed that the measurements were not as precise. He waited patiently for a few moments before he heard the bell above the door ring, his nerves growing at the sound.

 

“Hogwarts, Dear? Got the lot here- another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact.” He listened as she marched Harry over and stood him on the stool beside Draco. Draco waited until the witch had gotten Harry's robes over his head before turning to look at him.

 

“Hello. Hogwarts, too?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Hello Draco. My name is Harry. Harry Potter.” At that the boy turned to look at him and Draco found himself lost in bright, emerald eyes. Draco found he could read every flicker of emotion in their depths. He could see himself reflected in the round frames that surrounded them. He focused on keeping his expression blank. He swallowed hard, taking in the ruffled hair and broken glasses. The boy was rather small, and very skinny. But Draco managed to keep his face blank, cursing the other Draco for not mentioning just how badly he was affected at this moment. He would think about it later.

 

“Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but, you know. Pins and all.” He gave a slight shrug before continuing. “I heard you would be in my year. No one has seen or heard from you in years. Where have you been all this time?”

 

“I live with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. All of them are... muggles. I believe that's the word Hagrid used.”

 

Draco played dumb, ignoring the nasty comments he had heard from his father that sprang into his mind. “Hagrid? Isn't he the gameskeeper at Hogwarts.”

 

“And the Keeper of Keys.”

 

“How do you know him?”

 

“My uncle kept taking the letters from me. He went off his rocker and drove us halfway across England to escape them, and Hagrid came to make sure I got it.”

 

Draco couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes. “Too bad he didn't know that a lack of reply just means they send more.”

 

Harry laughed in return. “His face was priceless though. Boarded up the entire front door trying to keep em' out, but then they came through the chimney.”

 

Both boys fell into a fit of giggles. When he caught his breath, Draco asked, “Have you looked up the Hogwarts houses yet? I think I'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family has been.” He was well aware he was running out of time.

 

“No I haven't. What are the houses?”

 

“Everyone gets sorted into a house. It's essentially your family while you're in Hogwarts. There are four of them, but I could talk about them all day. Have you got your books yet?”

 

“No, not yet. I believe we are going there next.”

 

“While you're at the shop, look for “The Four Founders”. It tells you all about the founders of Hogwarts, each of which has a house named after them. It will tell you about the different houses, too.”

 

“Sounds like a good thing to know before I start. Thanks, I'll definitely get it.” Draco beamed at the green eyed boy beside him. Draco saw a shadow fall across the window. There stood the man that must be Hagrid with two ice creams in hand, just as he expected.

 

“Is that Hagrid?”

 

“Yeah, that's him.”

 

“He is a rather large man.”

 

“I've noticed. Makes him easy to find though.”

 

“You're done, my dear.” Madam Malkin said from beside Harry. He smiled at her and overpaid her by three gallons before turning back to Draco.

 

“It was nice to meet you. I'll see you at Hogwarts.”

 

“See you then.”

 

Draco waited until Rosaline had his robes off and he had paid to let out his breath. He had done it. He had managed to get on good terms with Harry Potter. They had even shared a few laughs. He felt warm at the thought and headed off to Ollivanders with a skip in his step.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Draco was excited for the start of his first year at Hogwarts. When he looked back over his summer, he realized that it had been his best one yet. He had learned so much, and his mother gave him much more freedom than his father ever had. Father had come home only two more times, and wouldn't even be around to take Draco to Kings Cross. He tried hard to not let that bother him. Sure, his father wasn't the best person. But he still loved his father, as most children do.

 

He was excited to start school though. His mum had helped him practice some basic wand motions with his new wand. The dark hawthorne wood was smooth in his hand, the unicorn hair core tucked safely inside. He had many of the motions down, though the wand still felt strange in his hand. He knew it connected well with his magic, so that wasn't the issue. The ten inch wand was as long as his forearm, and he wasn't used to the extra length in his hand. His mother had assured him that was perfectly normal, and that it took most wizards their entire first year to fully get used to their new wand.

 

He double checked that his trunk was packed, along with all of his favorite clothes. He pulled some books off of his shelves and tucked them away for some light reading later. Andromeda had sent him a book series all about hobbits, elves, orcs, dragons and so much more. He was amazed that it was written by a muggle. It was slow reading, as the vocabulary was a bit advanced,l even for him, but he enjoyed it none the less.

 

When he was sure that his trunk was in order and that he had all of his school supplies, he dressed in the outfit his mother had laid out. The plain black slacks fit perfectly, and he tucked in his white button down. Forgoing the tie, he slicked his hair back and headed downstairs with his Slytherin tie tucked into his pocket. Mother was waiting for him at the table.

 

“Good morning, Mum.”

 

“Good morning, Draco. Hurry, now and eat your breakfast or we will be late.” He obliged and ate his plate, savoring the tart apple jam on his toast. When he finished, he ducked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, double checking his hair before he met his mother in the drawing room. She had cast a lightening charm on his trunk, making it easier to maneuver. It had wheels on one end, an addition suggested by Uncle Ted, which allowed Draco to move the trunk easily. They flooed directly to Platform 9 ¾. He followed his mother over to a group of soon to be Slytherin's, giving Pansy a polite hug and Blaise a handshake. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood on either side of him.

 

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned to his mother, who was charming his trunk into the compartment they stood next too. She was holding his owl's cage. The owl was dark brown with some black feathers accenting his wings. It hooted at him gently as he took it. “I will see you for Christmas, mother.”

 

“And I will see you too, Draco.” She leaned down, kissing him lightly on the cheek before putting her lips to his ear. “Think before you speak, Dragon, and you will do just fine,” she whispered. She stood up and smiled down at him kindly. “Be sure to write me at least once a week.”

 

“I will.” And with that, he turned swiftly and got on the train with Blaise and Pansy, ignoring the mad scramble of the two goons behind him, trying to catch up. They settled down into their compartment, Draco purposely sitting between Blaise and Pansy, forcing Crabbe and Goyle to sit across from him. He glanced out the window, looking up the station and spotted messy raven hair amid a sea of carrot tops. He grimaced. Of course Harry would befriend the Weasley's of all people. Why had his future self not bothered to tell him that. _Be nice to those he sits with on the train._ That was all he had said in the letter, which was rather cryptic and made his head hurt. He was sure it would make sense when it was supposed to, but for now, it was mostly gibberish.

 

Soon the train was moving, and they had shut the compartment door. He looked across at Crabbe and Goyle. The two boys took up most of their seat, though the seats could easily fit three people, even four. They had a good six inches on Draco, and were at least 50 pounds heavier than him. He frowned, watching them.

 

“Your father told our parents we have to watch you all year.” Crabbe spoke. They both had dark hair and dark eyes, making them almost identical. Crabbe's face was longer and was splattered with freckles, where Goyle's face was more round and plain.

 

“I don't care what my father wants. He has made enough poor decisions, and I'm not going to let them ruin my life.”

 

His friends turned to him, stunned. “What do you mean, Draco? You've always looked up to Lucius.”

 

Draco sighed. He knew he had to tread carefully. “Pansy, let's be serious here. Do you really think the Dark Lord is dead?”

 

“No. None of our families do.”

 

“And why is that?” She looked back at him blankly. “Pansy, all of our fathers served him. Why do you think they talk about nothing but pureblood supremacy and how awful muggleborns are?”

 

“Because it's true! And there is no way our parents served him! Our parents wouldn't serve anyone!”

 

“Pansy, that 'tattoo' on your dads arm? That's the Dark Mark. His personal brand. And no, it's not true. I've done a lot of reading this summer. If we hadn't mixed with muggles, and if muggleborns didn't exist, then we would have died out several centuries ago. There aren't enough of us to survive on our own.”

 

She shook her head vehemently. “That's not true. It.. it can't be...” her voice got small as she trailed off.

 

“Spend some time in the library, Pans. You can find it all in the books. But that's beside the point. Our parents are raising us all so that when he comes back, which they know he will, we can serve him too. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to serve someone who went to the insane and extreme methods that he did.”

 

They were all quiet for a moment before Blaise nodded. He was a few inches taller than Dracotoo, but could look much more menacing when he wanted to. Dark skin and eyes, and cropped black hair, Blaise knew when to be nice, and when to be mean. He was very quiet, preferring to listen and observe than take the lead. “He seemed pissed at your party. I guess I know why now.”

 

“Oh, yes. I said some rather truthful things right before Pansy flooed in. He didn't like it one bit. He's only been home about four times this summer.”

 

“So where is he staying then?”

 

“I'm not sure. I don't really care. This summer had been great. Lessons with Mum are much better than Fathers, and I got more free time to fly. He's barely spoken to me when he is home.” He struggled to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Pansy was still lost in thought, while the large boys across from him were staring back at him. “Come on, I know you two have brains in there. Figure it out. Why would the adults want you to watch me?”

 

“Because you are going against your father?” Crabbe asked.

 

“In part. What's the rest?” He rolled his eyes. He knew they were smart, the simply chose not to think.

 

Goyle answered in a quiet voice. “So that we start learning how to serve someone.” He turned to look at Crabbe. “Remember? They told us to obey anything Draco asked.”

 

Crabbe grunted and turned back to Draco. “So, what do we do?”

 

“I'd prefer it if you didn't follow me, but I don't want you in trouble with your parents either. We'll keep it a ruse, and you can hang around to keep up appearances. I'm not doing your homework, so pay attention in class. And anyone may approach me to speak to me. If they cause problems, then turn them away, but not before.” The two boys nodded before speaking to each other in low voices.

 

Just then, loud whispers were heard out in the hall.

 

“He's here! Harry potter!”

 

“He's on the train!”

 

“Did you see the scar?”

 

“Reckon he's really on the train?” Pansy asked.

 

“Yes, he is. I met him in Madam Malkins last month. I should go say hello.” Draco rolled his eyes at their shocked looks and stood just as the compartment door opened. A girls head covered in bushy hair poked in, deep brown eyes examining them.

 

“Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one.”

 

“No, we have not.” Draco replied. “Know which compartment Harry Potter is in?”

 

“All the way on the end. Let us know if you see the toad.” And with that she took of towards the front of the train, knocking on compartments as she went. Draco shook his head. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him.

 

“Can't let you go alone.”

 

Draco thought for a moment. “Blaise, Pansy, will you come? I've already met him, and he's rather quiet. I think these two would scare him off.”

 

“You managed to actually have a conversation with him?” Pansy looked a bit awed.

 

“Yeah. Barely knew he was famous. He seemed a little lost. Just be subtle if you come okay?” And with that he left, headed off to find Harry.

 

Draco followed the whispers down the train until he found a small flock of people gathered around the door of a compartment. He couldn't hold back the snort that left him. Sure, Harry was special. But these people acted like he was a new broomstick to be stared at and appraised. He shoved his way to the front ignoring the grunts and looks he got with Pansy and Blaise on his heels. Once they were in the front he turned to face the crowd.

 

“Seriously people? He's Harry Potter, not a new breed of magical creature too be oogled. Hell, the blinds are shut. Why are you all just standing around?”

 

Several people blushed and walked away. Some chose to glare at him before leaving. Once the crowd had dispersed, he knocked on the door before sliding it open. Harry sat inside, surrounded by what looked to be the entire snack cart they had passed on the way there. Across from him sat a red headed boy. He was tall and thin, covered in freckles, and had bright blue eyes. Draco looked over to Harry.

 

“I scared away your fan club. I hope you don't mind.”

 

“Not at all. Want a sweet?”

 

“Sure. Harry this is Pansy and Blaise, some of my closest friends.”

 

“Pleased to meet you,” He said, nodding to them each in turn as Draco sat down on Harry's bench, careful to not sit on any of the treats. Pansy and Blaise sat beside the red headed boy, who was now glaring at Draco. He rose an eyebrow at his manners.

 

“And you are?”

 

“Ron. Ron Weasley.”

 

“Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand formally, as etiquette demanded. Ron watched it warily.

 

“My dad says your family was on the wrong side of the war. Why should I trust you? Or them for that matter?” He gestured to Blaise and Pansy, who sat beside him. Each had taken a single chocolate frog from the pile.

 

Draco dropped his hand. “I know what my father is. And you can ask my friends here yourself, my father and I are no longer on good terms. I know enough of what he has done that I do not wish to follow in his footsteps. I can't make you believe me. But hopefully time will change your mind.”

 

“And what about the blood feud? Our families have fought for years. Are we just to forget that?”

 

“I see no reason for the feud to continue. But that is for you and yours to decide. Deal with my father how you wish, but he is not me, and I would like to be judged for my own person.”

 

“I can understand that.” Harry said. “You two are the only people who have bothered to speak to me as if I'm normal, and not some type of hero to put on a pedestal for something I don't even remember doing. I mean, I was one! How should I remember that?”

 

Draco nodded. “Most people will continue to do so. I'd get used to it if I were you.”

 

“What house do you think you'll be in, Harry?” Blaise asked in his quiet way.

 

“Well, I read the book Draco recommended, and I'm honestly not sure. I got good grades at school, but never the best, and I truly don't like to study, so I doubt it will be Ravenclaw. I've never really had friends to know if I'm loyal to them or not. If I had to guess, it would be Slytherin or Gryffindor.”

 

“Why do you say that? They're so different!” Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate. Draco hid a wince, but Pansy didn't, visibly shrinking away from the boy beside her. “Sorry...” Ron said.

 

Harry just watched. “Well, I guess I am rather cunning when I need to be. I manage to outsmart my cousin on a regular basis. But from what I understand, Potter's are notoriously Gryffindor. Just as Malfoy's are notoriously Slytherin.”

 

“My whole family is in Gryffindor. I hope you're there too, mate. Wouldn't want to lose you to the snakes. Going dark and such.” Ron shivered, glancing at Draco who stiffened.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

 

Draco sighed. “He's referring to the fact that most of the dark wizards in Britain have come from Slytherin House. But that's like saying that all of the Aurors are from Gryffindor. While most of them are, not all chose that path.”

 

Harry thought for a moment. “It seems unfair to make such a judgement. From what I've read, Slytherin is the most adaptable house. But is it really worth speculating? We'll know soon enough.”

 

By now, the pile of sweets was much smaller, and Harry had tucked the rest away in his trunk. It was a good thing too, because just then, the door slid open. The girl with the bushy hair came inside and sat down between Harry and Draco. “Poor Neville. We still haven't found Trevor.”

 

“Who's Trevor?” Pansy asked, looking confused.

 

“His toad. His Gran gave it to him, and it disappeared as soon as we got on the train.”

 

“I'm sure it'll turn up, Hermione.”

 

“I sure hope so.” It was quiet for a moment as she looked at Harry speculatively. “Has no one fixed your glasses yet? Honestly.” She whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Harry's face. “Oculus Reparo!” they all watched as the center of his frames snapped back together. She nodded once and put her wand back in her pocket. “Much better.”

 

Harry was now looking cross eyed at his glasses and Draco laughed. “You could take them off to look at them, you know.”

 

“Ya, mate. You look like a Kneazle with a bug on it's nose.”

 

“What in the world is a Kneazle?”

 

“They're like muggle cats, but smarter. They make great companions,” Blaise told him. Harry nodded as Hermione turned towards them, as if just realizing they were present.

 

“Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you all.”

 

“Same. My name is Draco Malfoy. This here is Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.”

 

“Pleasure. You should probably head back to your compartment. I expect we'll be arriving soon.” And with that, she stood and left. Just then a voice played overhead.

 

“We will be arriving at Hogsmede station in five minutes time.”

 

“We had best be off then. See you at the school, Harry.”

 

“See you there, Draco. Thanks for chasing off the masses.”

 

“Anytime.” Blaise and Pansy had left with a wave and he was just shutting the door as Ron walked over.

 

“I might regret this one day, but for now, I'll give you the chance. Mark my words, any funny business, and I'll make your life hell.” He extended his hand.

 

“Is that a threat, Weasley?”

 

Ron just laughed. “You haven't met my brothers. It's not a threat, it's a promise.”

 

Draco rose an eyebrow but chose not to comment. He knew that he had to get along with these people, so he wasn't going to argue. He shook the offered hand once, twice, before letting go. “I'll keep that in mind.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Direct Quotes from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. No copyright infringement is intended.

Once they left the train, now wearing their school robes, Draco heard a voice calling out among the crowd.

 

“Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!!! Come on now, Don' be shy!” Hagrid stood beside a giant lake with several boats. Draco looked at them skeptically. Surely they wouldn't sink. They had to be enchanted. Didn't they? All of the parents, and even every book he could find, had kept quiet about how they would arrive at school for their first year, along with how they would be sorted. They all seemed to think that it kept with the magic and mystery of the castle to let the First Years experience it without ruining it. Draco just found it highly annoying. He got into a boat with Blaise and Pansy, and another small boy with sandy blonde hair joined them. Draco recognized him as Theodore Nott. Their fathers were friends, but not as close as the rest. They gave each other polite nods just as the boats took off, Hagrid's boat leading the small fleet.

 

“Alrigh', you lot. Just around this bend, you'll be getting your first glimpse of Hogwarts.” No sooner had he finished speaking when they rounded the bend. Gasps were heard all around, along with much muttering. Draco stared up at the huge castle that loomed above them. It had to be the tallest building he had ever seen with multiple spires and towers. No drawing or picture could have prepared him for the sheer size of the brilliant castle. His eyes darted around, taking in the scene above him as he heard Hagrid shout again. “Head's down!”

 

They all ducked immediately and soon were disappearing behind some vines at the base of the castle. The boats slid inside a damp cavern. Once space opened above them, their heads popped up as they got their first glimpse inside the castle. The boats slid to a stop beside some docks. The students quickly disembarked and began walking up a flight of stone steps. They were greeted by a stern looking woman in emerald green robes. Her jet black hair was up in a severe bun, and square frames were settled on her nose.

 

Draco immediately recognized her as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. She began a speech, but he was too busy looking around. The room they were in was rather cold, the chill from the lake amplified by the stone around them. It was dimly lit by a few sconces on the walls. As the Professor turned to leave with Hagrid on her heels, the students around him began straightening their robes. He double checked his own, finding them in perfect order, and ran his hand gently over his hair. He looked around and saw Ron looking pointedly at Harry, but the boy just shrugged, not even attempting to tame his unruly hair.

 

Soon the headmistress returned, asking them to form two lines and follow her. They all hurried to obey, slowly falling in line and leaving the cold room. The exited into what appeared to be the Entrance Hall, before standing in front of two giant doors. She waited for just a moment, making sure that everyone had fallen in line before opening the doors wide.

 

Another collective gasp sounded as they took in the room around them. The Great Hall was huge with four long tables. Banners hung over each, representing the four houses. The teachers table stretched out in front of them, all seats filled except for Professor McGonagall's. Thousands of candle floated above them against a background that looked like a starry night sky. “It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ,” He heard Hermione say behind him.

 

At the front of the hall sat a small stool. On top of it, Draco saw what had to be the oldest, most battered wizard hat in existence. It seemed so out of place against the rest of the background that he found his gaze fixed on it. As he stared, he saw the hat twitch, before the brim opened. Even more surprising was when the hat began to sing.

 

 

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,

But don’t judge on what you see,

I’ll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

 

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

 

There’s nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can’t see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

 

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you’ve a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

 

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You’ll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any  
means To achieve their ends.

 

So put me on! Don’t be afraid!

And don’t get in a flap!

You’re in safe hands (though I have none)

For I’m a Thinking Cap!”

 

The hall broke out in applause. The hat bowed to each table in turn before it grew still, waiting for them to try it on. It seemed rather simple, but Draco supposed that was a good thing. Professor McGonagall moved forward again, holding a large scroll. “When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!” Draco watched as the blonde girl walked forward. After a brief moment, the hat moved. “HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

Her new house mates cheered as she joined them. “Bones, Susan!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

After Terry Boot was sorted into Slytherin, Draco promptly tuned out, listening for names he knew. Instead he observed the Professors table. Severus gave him a curt nod, which he returned before turning back when he heard, “Crabbe, Vincent!”

  
Crabbe walked to the front swiftly. The hat was approximately five inches from his head when it shouted, “SLYTHERIN!” The large boy grinned and walked to the cheering table. He tuned out again until Goyle was sorted into Slytherin, followed by Hermione going into Gryffindor after a few minutes with the hat on her head.

 

Next thing he knew, it was his own name being called. He straightened, drawing himself to his full height, and walked with all the confidence his parents had instilled in him. He was a Malfoy. He must keep up his appearance in public. He sat on the stool and it dropped below his eyes.

 

“My, My, what have we here?” came a voice in his ear. Draco stiffened. Could everyone hear the hat?

 

“Well, that rules out Ravenclaw. Come now, this decision is between you and I, no one else. Be happy. I have not spoken to a Malfoy in centuries. They are all the same, except for you. Few would dare to meddle with time.”

 

_How do you know of that?_

 

“I can peer into your mind as easily as a master Legillimens. I see what you have learned from your past self. I see your new-found desire to stray from your ancestors path, and perhaps become something even Greater than they. And while you could achieve this in your ancestral house, you are much more complex than they. I feel there is somewhere better for you.”

 

_Gryffindor then?_

 

“You are most definitely not a Hufflepuff. Your Loyalty is too narrow, yet it is there all the same. You lack the pure drive for knowledge held by the Eagles, though you do enjoy to learn. Slytherin could help you, but it could hinder you even more for defying the beliefs that many members hold. So the question is, are you willing to face more anger from your father and go where you belong, to where you can best help our world and spare it from the disasters that would occur? Or, would you rather watch from the sidelines, and control things behind the scenes, risking more to his followers in the process?”

 

_I would go where you think me best suited. I know my mind is cunning, but I believe I am capable of more than my father, and his father before him._

 

The hat laughed. “You remind me much of your mothers cousin. I wish I could have known you before your past interaction, but I have a feeling it was for the best. Do not worry, I will not tell the Headmaster or other professors, though I will be speaking with Severus. Farewell for now, Draco. I wish you the best in your admirable goals.”

 

And with that, he heard the word “GRYFFINDOR!” ring out around the hall, followed by several shocked gasps and a squeak from Pansy. He took off the hat and gave a sad smile in her direction before sitting with the Gryffindors, who were clapping with less vigor than they had for the others. He sat down beside Hermione who smiled at him. It was clear she was a muggleborn, for she truly had no idea who his family was. She was shooting curious looks at the others for their change in enthusiasm.

 

He listened as Theodore and Pansy were sorted into Slytherin, as had been expected. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him with grim expressions, which he ignored. When Harry was called, the hat rested on his head for a long while before it called “GRYFFINDOR!” The cheers started with renewed vigor as he sat down across from Draco, who leaned forward.

 

“Which house did it debate for you?”

 

“Slytherin, just as I expected. Won't your father be angry?”

 

Draco shrugged. “He's always angry at one thing or another.” He vaguely listened as Dean Thomas was sorted into Hufflepuff, and clapped politely when Ron Weasley was added to the Gryffindor table.

 

They all watched as their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood before them. “Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

 

Food appeared around them and across from him he heard Harry ask, “ Is he a bit.. Mad?”

 

“He is, but he's brilliant. You'll see, with time.” The redheaded prefect said from beside him. He looked to be one of Ron's brothers, though he seemed very studious. They ate until they could eat no more, and after a brief incident with a rather annoyed Nearly Headless Nick, conversation flowed around the table.

 

He looked up when he heard a muttered “ouch” to see Harry rubbing his head and grimacing at Sev. Harry brushed it off, but Draco could see there was more to it. He filed it away for later and listened as Harry asked questions about Professors Snape and Quirrell, the professor with the strange turban. Soon enough, Dumbledore stood again and the food disappeared.

 

“Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” Draco watched as the headmasters eyes darted to a pair of red headed boys who looked back at him with feigned innocence. Oh. More Weasley brothers, he thought to himself. They looked like trouble, at least of the mischievous kind.

 

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” Harry laughed, but quickly stopped when no one else did and spoke quietly to Percy.

 

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!” The hall was suddenly filled with sounds as everyone sang in different keys and rhythms. It gave Draco quiet a headache, though he stifled a laugh as the Weasley twins were the last two going, proudly singing to a funeral march that Dumbledore immediately began conducting with a grin before clapping loudly for the pair. Soon they all left the hall, and Percy ran them through the regular school rules and warnings, briefly maneuvered past Peeves the poltergeist, and led them to the end of a corridor, bare except for its suits of glimmering armor and a portrait of a rather large woman. She looked down at Percy and smiled.

 

“Password?”

 

“Caput Draconis," he said prolly. The door swung wide to reveal a large common room, covered from head to toe in rich golds and reds. The woods in the room were a dark chocolate brown. Several couches and armchairs sat around the fire, and two small study rooms were off to either side of two large sets of staircases. Percy directed the girls to the left staircase and the correct floor before leading the boys to their floor. Five beds sat in a circular room. Their trunks sat at the end of their beds, and a wardrobe and nightstand flanked each bed. The room was rather roomy, despite the large beds inside. They all settled down into their beds to sleep, Draco taking the bed to the right of the door. Harry was beside him, followed by Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, whose bed was on the side of the door opposite Draco's.

Soon the dorm was filled with snoring, but Draco sat awake. Now that he had calmed down a bit from his initial sorting, he began to worry. His parents would know by morning, Crabbe and Goyle would see to that. If his father had his way, he would storm the school and order Draco to be removed and shipped off to Durmstrang, where he had wanted Draco to be all along. He hoped his mother could prevent it as she had before.

 

He truly hoped he could make up with Pansy. He didn't want to lose her as a friend. They had known each other since they could toddle, and he hoped they would be alright, even if they were not as close as before. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that she would be useful in keeping tabs on the Slytherins. He hoped he had made the right decision, and that the hat had too. After worrying for over an hour, exhaustion over took him and he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

 


End file.
